


30 days in the hole

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 30 Days, Angst, Delta force! David, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Loss, PTSD, Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, not really - Freeform, published Gwen, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Gwen during a stop on her book tour ends on a plane with a handsome solider, naturally someone on that plane is very ill and the two are faced with a long 30 days in a hotel room together and with nothing to do, bit of a slow burn and also un proof read because i wrote all of this in half an hour at one in the morning so be gentle
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The room

Quartine Gwenvid AU :  
(Yea it’s happening)  
Seattle Washington:  
Gwen was in town for her book tour, a romance Vampire novel that achieved great acclaim for it’s deep characters and rich action, and on her flight sat in a Red had more importantly he was Military, she had determined this using her keen mind picking up on his short cropped hair his Military grade watch and the fact he was in full dress uniform.  
The man had his eyes closed as he leaned back in his seat his face a perfect mask of calm in spite of the plane having been sitting on the runway for the Last half an hour, Gwen noted that he seemed drained, not physically but emotionally and wondered quietly why he was here when his phone to buzz.  
The red head said the first thing to Gwen he had the whole flight adding with a smile “work,” Before answering “Master Sargent Greenwood.”  
Master Sargent Greenwood sat up saying “are you sure about that sir?”  
He sighed “…now that you mention it sir….Of course.”  
The Master Sargent leaned back “cancel your plans for the next month.”  
As several CDC Teams entered in full hazmat suits flanked by teams of masked wearing doctors and EMT’s.

Motel room:  
David and Gwen were escorted into the secure location as a doctor in full gear explained “apologies for the tight conditions but we do not have not enough rooms for everyone and since neither of you were traveling with Families you were pushed father down on our list.”  
The Master sergeant sighed “I assumed you contacted Captain Miller?”  
The Doctor nodded “your request to be transferred to a Military Hospital was considered and denied, you will be spending the next 30 days in here.” Indicting the room  
Gwen spoke up “Thank you doctor.”  
The doctor smiled saying “we will try to have your Bags delivered.” Before closing the door which sealed with hydraulic hiss  
The Master Sargent said “I’m sleep in the bath tub,” With an almost too casual air.  
Gwen glanced into the bathroom “there is no bathtub.”  
The Redhead took off his uniform jacket “Figures.” Taking off his tie as well neatly folding it on a chair before taking off his shoes lieing on the bed and falling asleep almost instantly  
Gwen lay on the other bed with her phone at scrolling through Tumblr. 

Afghanistan:  
David breathed hard as he fired another series of rounds at a man charging at him, he dropped like a sack of Potatoes’ and David radioed “Nomad to Dogpatch we have Troops in contact.”  
Miller responded “roger that Nomad, air support is 10 Mikes out.”  
A bomb rocked the building knocking David who hit the ground coughing out a “roger Dogpatch.”  
Jasper stuck his hand out “come on Nomad, this won’t be the one we die on.”  
David Leaned into cover taking a sip of water to get rid of the dirt in his throat saying “red cap!”  
Hotel room:  
Gwen say the solider tossing and turning in a silent nightmare and walked over to shake him awake, as soon as she touched red head he was awake and next thing she knew she was pinned to the bed with his arm at her throat a confused look on his face as he looked like he was about to punch but stopped himself letting Gwen go he said sheepishly “I’m so sorry.”  
Gwen breathed saying “fuck me…that was cool!”  
David pointed out “I almost killed you in my sleep.”  
Gwen nodded “oh yea I’m crazy…Gwen Santos by the way…” reaching out her hand  
David declined saying “David Greenwood and we are in here because of a virus.”  
Gwen smiled “one we either already have and thus not shaking hands would be pointless seeing as we are stuck in the same room for a month.”  
David took Gwen’s hand saying “you got me there.”  
David said “so you are kind of casual about this whole thing.”  
Gwen sighed “I’m a writer like that explains everything.”  
David blinked “sure…”  
And it was this exact second she realized “I’m alone for a month with a handsome solider with a dark past…and I need to take notes this…is gold.”  
Day 3 of isolation:  
Gwen watched David dressed in only boxers seeing as they still did not have a change of clothes doing push ups humming himself a beat as he did, he was on 187 and seemed to have no sign of stopping. Gwen was doing her best to not look at the redheads built body and multitude of scars as she wrote on her phone, in fairness this was not the best way to write anything much less a book but she was letting this opportunity pass her by.  
David paused his work out taking a sip of water asking “may I ask what your writing?”  
Gwen answered “our situation is prime…for stories.”  
David smiled “is it?”  
Gwen nodded “oh yea.”  
David shrugged as went about doing situps saying “So writing? That a hobby or…”  
Gwen cut him off defensively “it is my full time job! I am the acclaimed writer of the Foster Cycle.”  
David paused mid sit up “Foster cycle….”  
Afghanistan:  
David sat on the helicopter half napping as Jasper Dramatically gasped followed by a page turn, he heard Tabii chuckle saying “you got to the…”  
Jasper exclaimed “Yea it’s crazy! They got Horizon! I totally thought it was destroyed!”  
David opened his eyes as the chopper swayed “fine il bite Cool Breeze…what are you doing?”  
Jasper said “Redcap turned me onto this book series.”  
Nurf chuckled “Phrasing.”  
Tabii snarled “go to hell Dirt Diver.”  
David sighed “keep it civil we are almost to insertion.”  
Jasper slid a book mark into the novel saying “you should read it Boss.”  
David chuckled “not really my style…”  
Tabii shook her head “that’s what he said.” Pointing at Jasper  
Nurf added “if you two are starting a cult around this thing you know we have to tell Miller.”  
Before either could respond David cut in “we are green let’s move.”  
Hotel:  
Gwen asked “David?”  
David shook his head “yea someone I knew was big on them…”  
Gwen smiled “well I imagine you will quite the story to tell them when we get out.”  
David paused his face falling before saying “I’m going to take a shower.”  
Gwen nodded “ok…”  
Day 10:  
Gwen slammed her head on her pillow “I’m losing my mind, I’m losing my mind.”  
David sat on his bed his eyes closed saying “it’s not that bad.”  
Gwen pointed out “we have been in this room wearing the same thing for over a week, I mean It cannot be comfortable to be in dress uniform that long.”  
David sighed “I’ve had worse.”  
Gwen nodded “somehow I believe it…look a while back I asked you an awkward question and you have been clearly been avoiding me, an impressive feat given our living situation, and I wanted to say I’m sorry if I pushed any buttons for you…”  
David paused before saying “I can’t tell you much…”  
Gwen paused before nodding “what can you tell me…?”


	2. How about that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and gwen have a heart to heart and live out there time in the room

Afghanistan:  
David had only his Glock left as he said “Alright moving!”   
His team followed as the Marines fired protecting them, The team climbed into the truck, as Jasper “looks like we did it again.”   
There was then a loud Crack and a spray of blood as Jasper Hit the truck floor, David fired as Tabii held the wound as Nurf called “get us Out of here.”  
The truck tore away as Tabii looked at David shaking her head and closing Jaspers eyes.  
David Leaned back in his truck as he reported “Dogpatch…man down.” 

Fort Bragg Southern Carolina:  
David sat on the truck of his car a Doctor Pepper in his hand, he crushed the can as a voice said with a chuckle “still not touching the Booze eh son?”   
David went to stand up but Miller waved his hand “as you were Son, I’m sorry About Sargent Fronds.”   
David sighed “he was one of mine sir…it should not have gone down that way…”  
Miller touched his shoulder joining David on the bumper “it was a bad OP from day one, that fact anyone got out is a testament to your skills.”  
David looked down saying “his family back in Washington…they been told yet sir?”  
Miller shook his head “he named you on his Casualty form.”  
David felt himself well up fighting it saying “what am I supposed to tell them sir?”   
Miller sighed “that is the big one isn’t it…get your dress uniform together your flight leaves tonight.”  
David nodded “yes sir.” 

Motel room:   
David sighed “so I was on that plane to tell my best friends family that he died serving his country…can’t tell them where or how just that he did.”   
David leaned against a wall as Gwen asked “Your friend…tell me about him.”  
David smiled gently “he was our pilot, one of the best flyboys on the base, damn good shooter, and an even better friend…he was always there for me…”   
David hung his head and Gwen paused before tucking herself into a hug cuddling the now sobbing Solider who wailed “it should have been me! I didn’t leave anyone behind…”  
Gwen just simply let the solider cry into her. 

Motel room Day 12:   
Gwen could almost laugh, it was like something out of her novels, ever since David opened up there was a tension between them not a bad one, a romantic one, yesterday they had spent the entire day talking about her book and him securing an autographed for someone he calls “Redcap.”   
But as the day ended Gwen was hit the a terribly simple notion she had never been this close with anyone before, talking about her work her life everything and David listened never judging still in his Dress uniform, it was sweet.   
Gwen paused lowering her phone where she was nearly 120 pages into her book saying simply “hey David?”   
The red head fired her a smile “yea Gwen…”   
Gwen smiled “any good movies on pay per view?”   
David shrugged “Mostly rom coms no nature documentary…and the film contagion…”  
Gwen shook her head “Rom Com it is.”   
30 minutes later, Gwen Shivered and David paused before saying “you know in my survival training taught me that you can huddle for buddy warmth.” He flirted awkwardly   
Gwen fluttered her eyebrows saying “oh, well maybe I should test how effective the Army training is.”   
David lifted some blanket’s saying “naturally you need to decide for yourself.”   
Gwen climbed into the bed huddling with David who wrapped his arms around her.   
Gwen snuggled saying “I think the army might be onto something.”   
David smiled hugging Gwen close as he closed his eyes enjoying her presence 

Motel room day 15:  
Gwen chuckled lightly as David tried to make them some food with the pitiful supplies in the room, the realization hitting her “I almost don’t want this to end…”   
As he looked down at her book nearly half written with her crazy run of inspiration 

Day 25:   
Gwen paused there was only 5 days and she and David had gotten comfortable with each other clearly, David talked a bit about his unit and very little about himself, Gwen talked about her successful dad and his disapproval of her career, and she started to feel like they had known each other their whole lives.   
Day 30:   
Gwen rested her head on David’s Chest today was the last day before they let out, and Gwen was nearly down, naturally the version of them in the novel had spent the last 10 days boning themselves raw, but in reality they had not even kissed only flirted and cuddled, but Gwen was ok with this…David was still dealing with loss and Gwen was not great at relationship’s anyway.  
But then the morning came and David back in his fully pressed glory was getting ready to leave his bags only now arriving took a deep sigh saying “well I had 30 days to figure out what to say…I still don’t know.”  
Gwen paused saying “David…I could drive you there…be there for you?”  
David smiled “you kept your book tour waiting long enough, plus you have another book to announce.”   
Gwen waved a hand “eh they can wait…plus I need to see how the story ends.” She half joked   
David smiled “let’s do it.”

Car outside:  
David climbed into the Gwen’s Rental car who asked from behind the wheel “so where are his folks?”  
David read a small piece of paper “Wendy, Shelly’s, apparently his moms name…there is an address.” Entering it into the GPS  
Gwen started driving following the GPS directions. 

David entered the building, it was a mom and pop style Location, as David looked around saying to Gwen “maybe she owns the place?”   
Walking up to the counter David said adjusted his uniform saying “can I speak to a Miss Wendy Shelly’s?”   
The Man behind the counter was no more than 18 year’s old as he asked “is this a joke?”  
David looked back at Gwen briefly before saying “not that I know of…”   
The man paused “this is Shelly’s?...this is Waitress her named Wendy…”  
David paused saying “may I speak to her?”   
The 18 year old shrugged “it is pretty slow this morning” pointing at a table.   
David sat down and a minute later a nice looking older lady walked up saying “so the thing where cops have to tell you if they are one if you ask one…that is only in the movies right?”  
David shook his head “ma’am I’m Master Sargent Greenwood with the Army, are you Mary?”   
Mary nodded “that’s me…what can I do for the army?”   
David glanced at Gwen taking a deep breath saying “do you know a Jasper Fronds?”   
Mary eyes lit up “oh Jasper, a nice kid terrible folks kicked him out when he was 8, worked her for scarps, nice kid hard worker, always drink water and milk never pop…I always wondered what happened to him.”   
David said “do you know what happened to his parents?”   
Mary shrugged “they died when he was 9…drug overdose…kid was taking care of himself after that…always said he was planning on joining the Army being a big hero.”   
David looked down, no family just like me…before saying out loud “Ma’am on behalf on the Department of the defense and the President I am required to inform you…that Sargent Jasper fronds was killed one month ago, I am unable to disclose the nature of his death but know that he died a hero…”   
Mary felt herself tearing up saying “he didn’t have any family?”   
David shook his head “you were the only person listed on his Cas Form.”   
Mary sighed “that is terrible…what happens to him now?  
David looked down “the army will be in touch with you about the body…I am sorry for your loss.”   
Mary nodded sadly as David left with Gwen in a shocked silence David sat on the curb “he never told me…”   
Gwen leaned into him as David sighed “why didn’t he tell me.” 

Next day:  
David had disappeared from her life just as quickly as he had arrived with a call and a “on my way sir.”   
Leaving Gwen with just this intimate story that she had printed out considering sending to a publisher, before putting it in a box in her attic never to touch it ever again.

47 years later:  
Amelia was cleaning out her mom’s old stuff, turns out her that time she spent in quartine was for a good reason, she had it but it took nearly 50 years to take her life, most of the dusty old books where not of interest, until she dug up a dusty manuscript, the title 30 days written on it, a small dedication written on it “Master Sargent Greenwood where ever you are…think you for the best days of my life…”  
Amelia paused in her last days her mom had asked after some guy named David…they never knew who it was, but if she had to guess he was the reason he had left a billion dollars to veteran affairs charities.   
Amelia paused briefly before sitting down to read the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad ending i know but, meh what you going to do, angrily social distance at me XD, in case it is unclear, David and Gwen ever meet again and Gwen does not show the book she wrote to anyone, everything else in unimportant...anyway have a nice one and stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway chapter 1, as always please leave me some feedback


End file.
